The present embodiments relate to an arrangement for galvanically separated energy transmission and to a method for galvanically separated energy transmission.
It is generally known that components in power engineering systems are controlled and supplied with energy. For control and supplying energy, system components are isolated from a high-voltage potential, hence there is a need for a galvanically separated design.
For example, the power system engineering components may be switching elements, electronic modules or measuring points that are isolated from ground potential. Energy transmission is predominantly executed wirelessly (e.g., by radio frequency identification (RFID) technology or optical fibers).
Power input is significantly lower than 1 watt (e.g., generally in the range of 100 mW), due to the fact that the diode-based rectifiers used for this purpose have limitations with respect to current and voltage spikes, and with respect of cooling. For this reason, it is only possible to the supply a consumer with a low power input.